


Intoxicated

by pendulum_star



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Datastormshipping, Hand Jobs, Lots of kissing, M/M, NSFW, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bottom!ryoken, bottom!yusaku, datastorm, they switch around a lot don't worry, top!ryoken, top!yusaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-08-14 04:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulum_star/pseuds/pendulum_star
Summary: Ryoken wasn't sure how much more he could take of this. Yusaku was perfect - just too damn perfect - and Ryoken was ready to let himself drown in everything his Playmaker had to offer.A gift to the one I care about the most – a series of short NSFW datastorm drabbles because I'm ready to sin.





	1. Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonic the Hedgehog (SonictheHedgehog)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonictheHedgehog/gifts).



Kissing Yusaku was Ryoken's favourite bad habit. 

Yusaku's lips were heaven against his own; each kiss burning with desire more than the last. Tongues were brushed up together and heated pants left their lips as they eagerly tasted everything they had to offer to one another. It was messy, but perfect all at once. 

His lungs were burning, and Ryoken was sure that even if he pulled away to gasp, it wouldn't be enough to satisfy him, for he'd only part for a moment to slam his lips back on Yusaku's all over again. 

However, Ryoken's favourite part when he and Yusaku tangled together in passionate moments like this wasn't his lips or his tongue, or even his warm embrace when Yusaku pulled on his collar to bring him closer and wrap his arms around him.

"R–… _Ryoken_ …"

It was when Ryoken pushed him _just_ right that Yusaku would use his deadliest weapon against him – his own damn voice. It left him light headed, desperately wanting to hear more as he did whatever he could to make that moan _louder._

He was intoxicated by the charm of such a melody as it came in breathtaking moans and cries, completely drunk on the power that was loving Yusaku as it threatened to wash over him and pull him into the tides of his heart.

And he wanted nothing more than to drown in it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm spending most of my NaNoWriMo writing datastorm smut and honestly I don't mind in the slightest.
> 
> I'm currently accepting writing prompts!  
> https://pendulum-star.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to come cry with me about datastorm or anything else on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/lunaa_meng


	2. Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's face it – Ryoken is horrible when it comes to being quiet in bed.

“Shh…"

Ryoken grumbles through a quiet groan at the word hushed from Yusaku’s lips, throwing his head back against the soft pillow of the bed in the motel they were staying in that night. His pouty attitude only lasts a few seconds though, as Yusaku’s lands a particularly hard thrust, forcing Ryoken to let out a cry.

“Anngh!!” His back arches against the bed as a wave of pleasure washes over him, and he can _hear_ the smirk in Yusaku’s breathy chuckle.

“Mm. You’re horrible at this.” Yusaku whispers against Ryoken’s neck through kisses, and all he can do is grunt with a playful smack to his shoulder.

“It’s y-… your fault,” Ryoken insists as Yusaku pulls back, only for him to slam into his boyfriend once again without an answer out of pure spite. “Aaghh—mm!!” His cry is cut off this time by the lips of his lover pressing against his own in a needy kiss, which Ryoken takes no time in melting into, his arms wrapping around Yusaku’s arms and bringing him closer towards his bare chest. It’s hard to focus on the kiss with every thrust of Yusaku’s cock, but god damn does Ryoken try with muffled moans leaving his lips until they both pull away with a gasp, panting heavily for the oxygen they desperately needed.

“What are you trying to do?” Ryoken huffs as Yusaku slows his pace down a little. “Shut me up?”

“I told you before that you needed to be quiet, didn’t I?” Yusaku whispers with a quiet moan thanks to Ryoken feeling so damn _good._ “People will hear you easily if you’re too loud.”

 “So what? I thought you liked me crying out your name~” Ryoken teases, his nails digging into Yusaku’s shoulders which earns a grunt from the duelist on top of him.

 “Mm… That may be the case, but I won’t like the fine that comes with the noise complaints thanks to your screaming.” A groan leaves Ryoken’s lips as he rolls his eyes playfully. He wasn’t _that_ loud.

 … Most of the time.

 “You’ll take my lips against yours then, won’t you Ryoken?” Yusaku chuckles lightly, his warm breath against Ryoken’s lips, making his body weak to the gentle sensation. Ugh, how can Ryoken resist him when he demands it like that? He doesn’t give Yusaku an answer through words, instead opting to show it through the simple action of slamming his lips on Yusaku’s. His heart melts the moment he feels Yusaku’s tongue briefly brush up against his lips, and parts them willingly to let him in, his own tongue eager to play as Yusaku speeds up his thrusts and tries his best to keep Ryoken’s moans to a muffled minimum, just as he promised he would.

 And Ryoken refuses to accept anything less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently accepting writing prompts!  
> https://pendulum-star.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to come cry with me about datastorm or anything else on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/lunaa_meng


	3. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken can be rather cocky and you can bet that Yusaku will always try and take advantage of that fact.

Ryoken and Yusaku both loved battling for dominance – it was one of their favourite games together. Whether it was through a duel or in the bedroom, they could never stop bringing out their inner Revolver and Playmaker to show who was really in control and the winner of their endless fights.

Tonight, Ryoken is sure that he’s the boss of Yusaku. The dancing of their tongues had lead to Ryoken’s win with a crumbling moan leaving Yusaku’s muffled lips. Of course, Ryoken isn’t one to just end his win there; he often likes to further the celebrations of victory, which he happily does so with Yusaku by placing his hand on his partner’s waist, digging his nails into his skin and pressing their hips together. The moan he gets from his boyfriend is _delightful_ and it takes his breath away. However as much as he adores it, Ryoken knows it’s not enough. One moan just simply wouldn’t do – he needed to hear _more._

So Ryoken adjusts his position on top of Yusaku against their soft bed, pushing against him and grinding their hips together to build up that delicious friction that he and Yusaku absolutely _adored._

“Nnnghh.. R–… Ryoken…” Yusaku groans under him after pulling his lips away from Ryoken’s own, throwing his head back as his hands fly out to wrap around Ryoken’s back, his own nails making loving and lustful scratch marks along his bare skin. A wave of satisfaction washes over Ryoken as he enjoys Playmaker admitting defeat after a challenging duel of affections and lust, but as admirably as Yusaku fought, Ryoken always knew that he would come out on top.

“Aahh Yusaku…” moans Ryoken as he rewards his lover with soft yet yearning kisses along Yusaku’s neck, enjoying the taste of him on his lips. Yusaku lets out a heated sigh at the affections, his grip on Ryoken only tightening as their hips continue to move together and make both of their hearts race.

“I–… It’s cute.” The white and light blue haired duelist lets out a hum at Yusaku’s quiet mumble, and lifts his head up to tilt it, his burning blue eyes filled with curiosity as he quickly ponders over the meaning of his words.

“What is?”

There’s a moment of silence between the two of them, and Ryoken’s heart starts to race the moment a devious smirk forms on Yusaku’s face and Ryoken is soon met with Yusaku’s lips just _barely_ touching his own as his Playmaker’s voice falls to a whisper that’s fuelled with the flames of desire.

“That you think I’d give in so easily.”

Oh _fuck._

Ryoken doesn’t get a chance to respond as with a grunt leaving his partner’s lips, the might Revolver finds himself suddenly being flipped over, with Playmaker pinning him to the bed. Now Yusaku is in charge of the speed of their bodies grinding together and he slows it down on _purpose,_ knowing just how _weak_ Ryoken was when it came to teasing thanks to the gasp that leaves his lips as a result of the sudden surprise. 

“But you’re forgetting something very important.”

God, Yusaku’s voice sounds so damn _smug,_ but Ryoken doesn’t have it in him to resist the charm of it, letting out a quiet moan through clenched teeth as he buries his face into the crook of his beloved’s neck.

“Oh…?” Ryoken huffs with a breathy groan, trying to play off the fact that Yusaku had just _completely_ fucked his plans up in the best way possible. “And what’s that?”  
  
He doesn’t hear Yusaku’s answer for a moment, and instead his head is lifted up so embarrassed cyan are met with sinful emerald with a smirk alone that makes Ryoken’s cock twitch from pure desire.

“I never lose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter during a bit of a writing slump so I hope it still turned out okay asdhsdfh
> 
> I'm currently accepting writing prompts!  
> https://pendulum-star.tumblr.com/
> 
> Feel free to come cry with me about datastorm or anything else on Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/lunaa_meng


	4. Valentine's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryoken decides to take Yusaku out for a little surprise date for Valentine's Day.

“Ryoken…”

“Hm?”

“What is this?”

It was a fair question to ask; when Ryoken had mentioned a surprise for Valentine’s Day, coming to a hotel such as this one probably wasn’t the first thing that came to Yusaku’s mind.

And what was so special about this hotel in particular? 

“It’s known as a Love Hotel,” Ryoken answered simply, taking Yusaku’s hand and guiding him into the room he had checked them into. “Couples can use these hotels as a romantic getaway or even just to spice up their time together. For you? It’s a gift.”

Yusaku didn’t reply at first, quietly just taking his time to look around the hotel room and admire each and every detail. Judging by the vast size of the room and endless decorations that ranged from scented candles to rose petals, this had to be some sort of deluxe suite. It almost seemed like a penthouse, and Yusaku was blown away at how stunning the room was, with the walls being a gentle red that matched the black and red furniture, such as the soft leather couch and heart shaped bed.

It was cliché in its own way, but perfect for a weekend trip to celebrate their love.

Yusaku’s train of thought was quickly broken as he heard the gentle sound of the door closing, but before he could turn around to question it, he felt Ryoken’s strong arms wrap around his waist from behind and it only took him a second to melt into them, leaning into his chest.

“You see that bed there?” Ryoken whispered, his breath hot against Yusaku’s ear. “That is where I’m going to take you first.”

_Ohh._ Yusaku’s whole body shivered with that. 

“And the couch?” One of Ryoken’s hands trailed down Yusaku’s body as he talked, keeping his touch slow and teasing the further it went down. “I’m going to carry you after our time on the bed, so I can have my way with you there too.”

A quiet moan left Yusaku’s lips before he had a chance to stop it and Ryoken eagerly responded to it by finally letting his hand reach his crotch and rubbing it gently.

“Nngh… Is that all?” Yusaku asked with a groan, pushing his hips forward to earn more of his lover’s touch. “Surely you… must have more planned for us.”

“Mm Yusaku…” Ryoken hummed in his ear. “You know me far too well.” He pressed his hand harder against Yusaku’s pants and the louder moan that came from the action was _breathtaking._ “This room comes with an ensuite. I made sure it has a shower and a hot tub,” he explained, moving his lips to Yusaku’s neck and trailing some kisses down his skin while he slowly unzipped Yusaku’s pants and messed with the growing erection that kept itself beneath Yusaku’s boxers.

For now.

“First, I’m going to help clean you up after the mess we’re going to make during those first two rounds, then I’m going to fuck you against the shower wall.” A smirk formed on Ryoken’s lips as he felt Yusaku’s dick throb at that. 

“Mmn… do you like that~?”

“Ryoken–”

“I’m not done yet,” the taller male cut him off, putting a stop to his strokes and kisses, which only made Yusaku whine quietly in return. “Once we’re done in the shower, I’m going to draw a nice warm bath for you, so I can tease you and touch you without giving you what you actually want – my dick buried deep inside you.”

And as if to prove his point, Ryoken scooted closer, his own erection making itself known against Yusaku, making the blue and pink haired duelist gasp softly at the touch. 

But Ryoken wasn’t done there.

Once he felt he had teased Yusaku enough, he slowly slipped his hand down his lover’s boxers and pulled out his hard cock, stroking it gently and admiring just how turned on he was.

“Aggh!” Yusaku moaned out, pressing himself into Ryoken’s chest as his eyes fluttered shut, practically melting into the pleasure his partner was giving him. 

“Mmn… You love that, don’t you?” Ryoken hummed against Yusaku’s neck before showering it with affection. “You love the idea of me teasing you senseless so that maybe you’ll get a reward in the end.” 

All Yusaku could do at that point was groan and cling to Ryoken desperately.

“Heh, of course you do,” Ryoken continues. “And you’ll be rewarded later on, because after our bath? I’m going to bring you back to our bed and ravish you until you’re _broken_ from screaming my name.”

“R–… _Ryoken…_ ” 

Fuck, he loved the beautiful melody that came with Yusaku’s moan of his name. It brought shivers down his spine that just made him want to take him right there and then.

Well…

Nothing was stopping them.

“So Yusaku… How does that sound~?” Ryoken finally asked, slowly pulling his hands away so he could gently turn Yusaku around to face him, eager to get back to stroking his dick but resisting the urge for just a moment. “Is that a night you might be interested in?”

Yusaku didn’t answer – not verbally anyway. Frankly, he was too turned on to even speak at that point. So instead of speaking up, Yusaku did the next best thing and grabbed Ryoken by the collar of his shirt and pulled him downwards to he could slam his lips on his lover’s own. 

With that, Yusaku’s message to Ryoken was clear.

_Hurry up and fuck me all night long._

And honestly? That was the answer Ryoken had been dying to hear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally a new chapter! Sorry for the late update. I was actually supposed to have this up by Valentine's Day but things were pretty busy. I've explained it on another fic but I've just been moving/starting university again, but I have a fixed schedule now so I should be updating more frequently.
> 
> If you look at the top you'll also be able to tell that I have added a set number of chapters for this drabble series. I think 30 is a reasonable amount for just a short set of drabbles, and if you stick with me, you'll find a surprise on the last chapter!
> 
> Feel free to come talk to me about Yusaku x Ryoken or anything else on Twitter! I also have an announcement currently set as my pinned tweet so please go have a look!  
> https://twitter.com/lunaa_meng


End file.
